


You're Beautiful

by dementedsymphony



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I guess angst, James Blunt, Love at First Sight, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, Written many many many moons ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw your face, in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do. Cuz I'll never be with you......</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally transfer my fics from fanfiction.net. Hope you guys enjoy :)

He gave himself one last look in the mirror. The hangover from the night before still evident. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Oh well, gotta get this over with.' He grabbed his jacket and guitar and walked out the door. He cursed under his breath as he made his way down the last flight of stairs. 'Why the hell did I ever choose to live on the tenth floor?' He made his through the hallway and out the door of his apartment building, walking a little ways down the sidewalk to where his bike was parked. Just as he was about to mount it, he noticed that the back tire was flat.

"Shit!" He kicked the nearest thing, which just happened to be his bike and shot dirty looks to the staring passerby. Dammit, he had to be across town in like ten minutes. Even riding his bike he was going to be late, but not as late as he would be now. 'Well, I guess I could take the subway.' He hated the subway. Reality always seemed to slap him in the face whether it be runaway teens or homeless people begging for money, or the many happy couples who would remind him of all the past relationships that he himself messed up. He ran his hand thru his hair and looked at his watch. 8:20. He had to be there by 8:30, 8:45 at the latest or they would loose their spot and have to wait another week. Then that would set them back on everything else by a month. He shrugged his shoulders. He had no choice.

He made the five minute trek around the corner and went down the stairs, leading to the platform. He placed a coin and walked through the revolving barrier. He tried to keep his eyes forward, trying not to focus on what was going on around him. He had a five minute wait. He folded his arms around his chest and tapped his foot to the faint music in the back round. The song was familiar. He made a mental note of the places that needed improvement.

"Oh, gomen-asi." A light feminine voice interrupted his thoughts as he felt a slight nudge on is shoulder. He looked and was in loss for words. In front of him stood an angel with captivating blue eyes. Her hair, long and cascaded down her back. He blushed to himself as he imagined running his hands through it. Her body was small, and curvy. She gave him a quick smile and at that moment he felt his resolve melt. He stood there dumbfounded, trying to find his tongue. She turned her attention back to her companion, who pulled her closer into his embrace. They walked into the crowd and boarded the vehicle. He stretched his neck, fighting through the crowd for one last glimpse. He watched as she laid her head upon the shoulder of another man as he softly kissed her forehead. A tinge of jealousy pierced through him. He watched her until she pulled completely away. His heart began to ache with a longing he had never felt before.

The crowd of people pushing him forward to board the moving train pulled him from his trance. He boarded and took hold of the pole as the vehicle pulled away. He got off and ran a couple of blocks. Finally reaching his destination. The receptionist gave him a warm smile as she buzzed him through the door. He entered the studio where his two other band mates gave him dirty looks. His response was tossing a few sheets in front of them, sitting down he gave them his famous smirk.

She walked out of the boutique, the shoes she got were going to match perfectly with the gown she picked out. As she turned to give one last wave to the cashier, she lost her balance. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the feel of hard concrete. It never came. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself being held up by someone. She meekly looked up to thank the stranger, embarrassment clearly showing on her face.

"Arigato, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I'm so, oh. It's you."

"Yeah, me." She recognized him as the man from the subway. A blush crossed her face as she noticed he still had his arms around her. The way he was also staring at her didn't help either.

"Ano, thanks but I think you can let go of me now." He smiled and reluctantly let her go. She felt just as good, if not better then he imagined. And smelled twice as nice. She smoothed out her skirt and bent down to pick up her bags. He handed her one and smiled.

"Well, thank you again. Je ne." She gave him a light smile and a bow and turned to leave.

"Matte," She felt his hand touch her arm. "Would you, um, like to get some coffee or tea, or something?" She turned back to meet his gaze. He was quite handsome, she had to admit His eyes, she decided being his best feature. A brilliant midnight blue. She noticed the small glimmer of hope and lightly smiled, feeling flattered. She shook her head no and politely answered.

"Gomen-asi. I'm meeting my fiance. Our engagement party is tonight, so, again. Gomen. Bye." Before she could walk away, he felt he at least needed to find out one thing...

"Oy, what's your name?" She glanced back and smiled.

"Usagi Tskino. You?" He gave her his famous smirk and she found yet another blush cross her face.

"Seiya Kou." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Thanks again. Bye." As she was walking down the street, she gave him one last smile and wave. She had heard him yell something to her, but she was to far way to hear.

Six months had passed and Usagi sat at her kitchen table, the one she now shared with her husband. Mamoru Chiba. She was finishing up the last of the thank you notes when she got the strange urge to turn on the radio. She turned it on and sat down as she heard the energetic DJ's voice booming through the speakers.

"We have here today in our studio a special treat for all you ladies out there. The new hot band whose single is racing up the charts, The Three Lights. Welcome."

"Thanks" One male voice answered.

"Thanks for having us." Another male voice replied.

"Hello everyone," The third one's voice made her head pop up from her stack of notes.

'His voice sounds familiar...'

"So, how does it feel to have a number one hit on the charts right now?" The DJ continued on with the small talk.

"It feels great," A male with a deep husky voice replied.

"Yeah, now if only a certain member of the group could write like this more often." Another male voice, this one sounding a bit feminine piped in.

"So, what was the inspiration, if you don't mind me asking?" Usagi placed her pen down and stared at the stereo, feeling as if she were witnessing the interview herself.

"Well, I was running late to the studio and an angel bumped into me. From there, I just wrote what I felt." Usagi held in her breath, trying to convince herself that the voice on the radio couldn't possibly be him...

"Well, Seiya-san, would you do us the pleasure of knowing that angels name?" As if she could see the playful smirk on his face, she closed her eyes holding her breath, waiting to hear her name. Silence.

"I'd rather not say. She is out there and she knows who she is. That's all you need to know." Usagi blushed.

"Well," the DJ continued, the disappointment clearly showing in his voice, "If you won't give the girls name, can we at least get a performance. Who knows, she might be out there listening."

'Yes, Seiya. I'm listening.'

"This song is for you. It's called 'You're Beautiful'."

My life is brilliant...My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw and angel. For that I'm sure.

She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose sleep on that cuz I've got a plan...

You're beautiful, you're beautiful you're beautiful it's true

I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do

cuz I'll never be with you

Tears began to well up in her eyes, never had she heard or felt such raw emotion. And never had it been directed towards her. She felt as if he was right in that very room singing to her...

Yes she caught my eye, as I walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, flying high

and I don't think that I'll ever see her again but we shared a moment that will last till the end

You're beautiful, you're beautiful you're beautiful its true I saw your face in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do cuz I'll never be with you

You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful its true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth. That I'll never be with you...

As the song finished, she wiped a tear from her eye and turned off the radio. She went back to finishing her notes as her husband walked through the door. She ran over and gave him a hug and a tender kiss. At that moment, Mamoru Chiba thanked the heavens once again for the angel in his arms.


End file.
